Spyro: A Friendships Tale
by Her0ofWinds
Summary: Spyro has learned about Red the dragon and has set out to stop him. Along with Flame and Ember, the trio journey out to bring peace to the realms. They encounter hardships and friendships and they all get to know each other better whist travelling. Secrets will be revealed. FlameXEmber
1. The Story of Red

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice to me. I suggest that you get 'The Dragon Village' music (extended is best) up on Youtube. Play it when it says in the text. (This is optional, but recommended for max effect)**

**Elemental of power 254**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the names of characters, places, quotes or enemies. References to the owner of Spyro the Dragon.**

Chapter 1

It was another morning in the Dragon Village. The sunlight was gleaming through the fields providing warmth, the sound of sheep baaing in the grass fields munching and running around. The summer scent was turning this average everyday morning, into a morning full of excitement and joy. Spyro walked towards the Professor's lab deciding that he should see him in case of any reason that Spyro would need to save the world again.

"_Why do I always hear music in the back of my head,_" thought Spyro, "_Sure is catchy though._"

(Start playing Dragon Village now. Enjoy)

"Spyro," said the Professor as Spyro walked in, "there is a disaster occurring."

To this Spyro sighed and said, "What seems to be the problem Professor?"

"Gnorcs are placing 'Dark gems' around the realms," replied the Professor.

"That isn't good professor," said Spyro with worry in his voice.

"I know, but think I know who is behind it all," said the professor who made Spyro grow more curiosity, "A dragon called 'Red'."

"Who's Red," asked Spyro.

"Red was a dragon elder; a guardian if you will and he was a powerful guardian too," the Professor began, "he had been a powerful dragon full of wisdom. All of the other guardians saw him as a brave soul, protecting everyone with his wisdom and power. He became corrupt with darkness and became evil. Now he has become a foe to the dragons and he wants to destroy the world."

"Oh… OK," said Spyro with a bit of fright in his voice, "I guess I had better stop him, but I won't be able do it alone. I think I'll ask Flame to come with me. Who knows; maybe he could help me with large enemies, puzzles and the final battle."

"OK Spyro," said the Professor, "but be careful."

And with that, Spyro charged out the door.

"_I wonder if maybe I could plant some gadget activation areas around the realms. That could help Spyro and his friends," _the Professor thought to himself.

Spyro headed for Moneybags' shop to see if he could manage to get a couple of things.

"Hello Spyro," said Moneybags cheerfully, "what can I do for you?"

"Hey Moneybags," replied Spyro, "can I get a lock pick and two fireballs?"

"Sure thing Spyro," said Money bags, "That'll be 750 gems."

Spyro paid Moneybags and collected his items. He wondered out the door and headed for elder Thomas' for further information about Red. As he entered the tunnel that lead to elder Thomas' place, he spotted Zoe who looked at Spyro with a small amount of relief.

"Spyro," said Zoe, "There is a Dark gem further up ahead. I suggest that you figure out a way to destroy it. It's ruining the life around it."

"Okay Zoe, said Spyro, "I'll destroy it. Don't get you wings in a knot."

Spyro continued on to find the Dark gem that Zoe had mentioned. It was planted next to a tree and was taking its life away. He walked up to it when he noticed Ember running up to him. She looked glad to see Spyro for she was looking for him.

"Spyro," panted Ember, "thank goodness I've found you. Elder Thomas… He's locked in his house and he can't get out.

"That is not good," said Spyro, "surly there is a way in. I was just on my way to see him."

"Well there is a switch. I would open it myself, but being smaller than you, I can't. I'm too light."

"Right," said Spyro, "where is this switch?"

"Over there Spyro," said Ember pointing east of the tree, "I'll show you."

Spyro and Ember walked over to the switch that Ember had pointed out. It was a small concrete tile switch that could only be activated when a heavy enough weight stepped or was placed on it. In front of the switch was a gate that rose when the switch was activated. Spyro stepped on the switch and the gate opened showing a path inside.

"Ember, wait here until I come back," said Spyro.

Spyro went inside and the gate closed up behind him. Spyro ventured through the cave and came out the other side to reveal elder Thomas standing still looking lonely and bored.

"Elder Thomas," said Spyro, "Glad I've found you. I need to know how to smash Dark gems… that and I need know more Red the dragon.

"R-Red," replied the old dragon, "that evil prick… whoops, forgot you're a dragon whelp still. Why do you want to know about Red?"

"He is doing something bad that will surely destroy the world," answered Spyro.

"Well…," said elder Thomas in thought, "OK. I'll tell you about Red."

The elder cleared his throat.

"Red was a student at the 'Academy of the Elements'," began the elder, "He was a unique student; always being inquisitive, asking questions all the time, learning the way of the elements not through combat, but through reading and then testing what he had learned and always speaking words of surprising wisdom. Red and I were the best of friends. We studied together, played together and occasionally met in combat; but Red was the best friend I could ask for. But then Red found an evil in the elements. He gained more knowledge on the evil from a restricted section of books. He tested out this new knowledge and when he saw what he could now do, he went form a young peaceful dragon into a dark evil dragon who sought to destroy everything."

The elder stoped and a small tear appeared in his eye.

"That is all I know about Red," said elder Thomas slightly sobbing, "If you find the other elders, I'm sure they will share more knowledge about Red."

"Yeah," said Spyro in a bored tone, "now how about how to destroy Dark gems."

"Oh yes," said the elder perking up a bit, "now, to destroy a Dark gem, simply walk up to it and jump in the air and dive down on it with your horns. In other words perform a 'horn dive'. Try it on the dark gem up there that is keeping me in here."

The elder pointed at the dark purple gem sitting on a ledge and Spyro jumped up to it. He did what the elder said and smashed down on it. A wall broke open revealing a way out. Just as Spyro was heading out he turned to elder Thomas and said, "Why is this even called a house, it looks more like a cavern." Spyro went out the cavern before the elder could answer.

**A/N: Please review my story. Constructive criticism accepted. Also, Spyro and his friends will continue noticing music in the back of their heads and they will make comments about it. This is the same music as the music that you would be listening to (E.g. Dragonfly Falls). These are now 'interactive' chapters for effect.**


	2. To Crocodile Swamp

**I made this ages ago for those who were wondering, even though I posted it on the same day as chapter one. The music to play on YouTube is _still_ the Dragon Village (extended). This is optional don't forget.**

**Elemental of power 254**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the names of characters, places, quotes or enemies. All credit goes to whoever owns Spyro the Dragon.**

Chapter 2

(Start playing music now)

Spyro exited the secret cave and appeared near the dragon nursery. He saw Hunter standing by a wall with a gate on it.

"Hey Spyro," said Hunter gleefully, "How've you been buddy?"

"Just fine Hunter," replied Spyro, "How do I get through this gate?"

"Well I just got a new job," said Hunter, "I'm a gate keeper now, so I could open this gate for you. However; you must acquire no less than one dragon egg first."

"Sure thing Hunter," said Spyro, "I'll just get one… that is if I can find one."

Spyro wandered around the area and went across some pillars which lead to a small cave with a gnorc guarding it. Spyro flamed it and saw that the gnorc held gems.

"_I wonder why he needed gems_," thought Spyro, "_Well… I'd hate to see them go to waste_."

Spyro absorbed the gems through an ever so small socket which had a red gem, barely the size of a pea in his chest. He walked straight on through. At the end of the cave he saw a glowing pink oval shape.

"Well that was easy," remarked Spyro, "A dragon egg already."

Spyro picked up the egg and absorbed it for travel. Spyro wandered back through the cave and back towards Hunter.

"Hunter," said Spyro, "I got a dragon egg."

"In less than five minutes. Wow," said Hunter surprisingly.

"So can I go through the gate now," asked Spyro.

"Sure, now that you've got your first item so far," replied Hunter.

Hunter pulled an arrow out of his quiver and shot it at a target above the gate hitting it dead centre. Spyro walked on through and watched the gate close behind him.

"Thanks Hunter," called out Spyro.

Spyro walked on into an open area filled with gems.

"Sweet," said Spyro, "More to the ever growing collection of gems."

Spyro collected the gems he saw as he walked on. He saw a chest which needed a lock pick in order to open.

"Well that was a stroke of good luck," said Spyro fiddling around to get out his lock pick, "I just so happen to have a lock pick."

Spyro opened the chest to find a light gem in it.

"Score," said Spyro triumphantly, "A light gem. Look at all the pretty colours."

Spyro walked on and came across a machine with a green hologram of the Professor in it. Spyro walked up to it and cleared his throat to get the Professor's attention.

"Oh, Spyro how good to see you," said the Professor, "This here is my new invention… 'The ball gadget'. It requires what you need to collect to power it up. What do you need to collect?"

"Light gems," replied Spyro, "I've found one already."

"Okay then. You need eight light gems to use this gadget," said the Professor, "Goodbye Spyro. I'll open the door for you."

A door that lead to the nursery opened up. Spyro walked on through to hear Nanny Dragon crying out something.

"Stop thieves", cried out Nanny Dragon.

Spyro rushed into see four little cloaked thieves run out the door with four dragon eggs.

"Nanny Dragon! What's going on here?"

"Spyro thank goodness you're here," said Nanny Dragon with relief, "Those thieves have stolen the last of my dragon eggs."

"Dragon eggs? Oh, right, dragon eggs," said Spyro.

"Could you get them back Spyro," asked Nanny Dragon, "You will be rewarded if you can find all of them."

"Sure thing Nanny Dragon," replied Spyro, "I found one so far so I think it'll be worth getting the rest."

"Excellent Spyro," said Nanny Dragon excitedly, "There were eighty of them last I checked. Please bring them back safely."

Spyro noticed behind him a light gem giving out a faint light inside a toy box. He went over to the box and opened the lid to find the light gem. He picked it up and went over to Nanny Dragon.

"Nanny Dragon. Can I keep this light gem," asked Spyro "I'll need it during my quest."

"Sure Spyro. Whatever you need, "replied Nanny Dragon.

Spyro absorbed the gem and walked out the door and headed to Moneybags' shop. He entered the shop and bought one lock pick. He walked out the shop and through the cave next to Moneybags' shop. He went to the dark gem ahead and was about to smash it into smithereens until he saw Ember run up to him.

"Spyro you're here," said Ember, "please smash this gem into little heart pieces. I think it will look lovely on an engagement ring. Don't you Spyro?"

As she said this she looked at her paw and then back at Spyro.

"I know you'll do it because I know you like me."

"Uh…," was all Spyro could say.

"_I have to smash the gem regardless of what Ember thinks it's for_," thought Spyro.

He looked at the gem and flapped his wings to get in the air. Then he flipped in mid-air and smashed into the gem with his horns. As the gem shattered the area around him and Ember began to change. The tree became normal and the bridge to Crocodile swamp was fixed.

"Ember," said Spyro, "I know that whenever I go on an adventure and you ask to come with me and I say 'no' (you crazy pain in the bloody arse, Spyro muttered under his breath), but I think I might need a hand on this adventure. Would you like to come with me on my adventure?"

Ember gasped when Spyro said the last part and pranced around the tree in joy.

"Yes Spyro. I'd love to come," said Ember with her paw to her heart.

Spyro saw this action and started to regret asking her and he shuddered at the thought of an alone moment with her. Especially in the Crocodile Swamp, the scariest place in the entire dragon realm.

"I thought I'd ask Flame too, but I can't seem to find him," said Spyro looking around himself, "Do you know where he might be?"

"No Spyro," replied Ember.

Ember actually did know where Flame was, but she wanted to be alone with Spyro.

"Okay Ember. Let's go."

Spyro walked over the now fixed bridge and into the entrance to Crocodile Swamp with Ember close by.

**A/N: What do you think? Review my story please. Who would have thought that Spyro collected gems through a tiny hole (well okay I made it up, but it's a good idea you have to admit).**


	3. Finding the Elder of the Swamp

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. To be honest, I've been a bit lazy. Anyway, enjoy. =D. Play Crocodile Swamp on YouTube (make sure it's extended)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Spyro the Dragon what so ever.**

Chapter 3

Spyro and Ember walked through the cave that lead to the swamp and immediately saw a gnorc over a gap with the rest of the path behind it. They needed to through that path, so Spyro thought of a brilliant idea to shoot the gnorc with a fireball. Spyro charged up the ball of fire and released it towards his enemy. The gnorc gave a cry and disintegrated into ashes.

"These gnorcs are really getting on my nerves," Spyro said in an annoyed tone.

Ember looked down the abyss and saw how far down it was. She immediately backed away and clung to Spyro half scared to death. Spyro figured that if he went over the gap and Ember couldn't, then she would leave him alone. Spyro decided to put this plan into motion. He flew over the gap and landed and turned towards Ember. Ember was wide-eyed.

"Spyro," Ember yelled still scared, "don't just leave me on this side."

"Ember, keep it down," said Spyro lowering his voice, "All you have to do is jump, flap and land. It's easy, as long as you don't look down."

Spyro knew that Ember wouldn't do it, but what he saw made him drop his jaw. Ember listened to Spyro's 'words of wisdom' and landed right before him. Ember saw Spyro's look and giggled.

"Didn't think I'd do it huh?"

Spyro nodded his head still with his mouth open and Ember giggled again. Spyro shut his mouth and turned to continue. They continued through the cave and saw a faint light meaning that that was the exit.

"_Ember seems to have more than what meets the eye_," Spyro thought, "_Maybe she __**should**__ come with me_."

Spyro and Ember exited the cave and found the open area of the swamp. Spyro could feel Ember shaking next to him.

"Spyro," said Ember sounding frightened, "This place is really scaring me and I can hear sounds in the back of my head and it gives me the feeling that this place is full of crocodiles lurking around every corner."

(Start playing Crocodile Swamp now)

"Well I'll kill those crocs and we'll have a safe trip while I look for elder what's-his-name," Spyro reassured, "Oh, and if you see any light gems, please let me know. I need eight to power one of the Professors gadgets."

Spyro and Ember walked down a trail before them and Ember spotted a light gem on a platform covered with vines below them.

"Spyro," Ember said excited, "There's a light gem on that platform underneath those vines. See, I **can** be helpful."

"Well that I don't deny," said Spyro without doubt, "Thanks Ember. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome."

As they approached the light gem, giant vines rose up from the other vines and surrounded Spyro and Ember back to back. These vines were different from all the other vines. For one, they were alive and for another, they seemed to have more turquoise colour to them, rather than sage. Ember then crouched behind Spyro trembling.

"Ember, don't hide. Instead, you should fight;" Spyro shouted in his most convincing shout, "It's what makes us dragons; fighting, **not** hiding. It's in our blood"

Ember still cowered behind Spyro; trying to make herself look as small as possible.

"_Come on Spyro, think, think!_"

The vines started to close up on Spyro and Ember, attempting to squeeze the living daylights out of them. Then the idea struck Spyro. He didn't like it, but it seemed the only way to get Ember to help fight.

"Ember," whispered Spyro with great difficulty, "If we survive, then… (Gulp) …will you… go… out with me?"

Spyro closed his eyes and clenched his teeth after he said that. Ember's ears pricked up at 'go out' and she immediately clawed out of the vine's grasp. Then she went kamikaze, killing all the vines in her path with her teeth and claws.

"_Aw crap. What did I say THAT for_," thought Spyro smacking his forehead.

Spyro sat on his haunches slightly happy that Ember was actually doing something was bummed about what he had said and what it might result. Ember finished off the last vine and walked her way over to Spyro with goo on her face and claws and a sly smile on her face.

"We survived, so… um… you owe me a date," said Ember happily.

"Well now that you say that, I now regret what I said," said Spyro regretfully. "Well let's continue looking for elder what's-his-name ('and forget about the whole thing,' muttered Spyro)."

"_Yessss,"_ thought Ember pleased, "_I finally get to go out with Spyro. After years of getting ignored and turned down, I finally get to go on a date with Spyro. Buuuuut, first I need to have a shower. What am I saying, where will I find water? Anyway, Yaaaay_."

Spyro picked up the gem before him and absorbed it into his slot and continued walking with Ember. They ventured out to a _more_ open area and saw many crocs wandering around, probably patrolling the area.

"Dammit," muttered Spyro, "Crocs. Ember, there's too many of them so we should sneak around."

Spyro and Ember crept along the walls using any opportunity to rush pass guards while staying hidden. They came across a hologram of the professor under the shelter of a redbarked-holostring.

"Oh Spyro how are you? Oh and I see that Ember is with you," said the Professor, "How are you Ember?"

"Just fine prof," replied Spyro.

"I'm doin' alright Professor," replied Ember, "Why are _you_ _here_?"

"First of all," began the Professor, "quit calling me 'prof' Spyro! And second, I'm here to help on your quest. I thought I'd put some of my gadget activation pads around the realms."

"Riiiight," said Ember confused a bit.

"How many light gems for this invention need," asked Spyro.

"This one is really nifty. It's an invention that allows you to smash through steel easily. It will take forty light gems to activate. Take care."

And with that, the professor disappeared.

"Weeeeeell, that's a lot of gems to find," remarked Spyro.

"Yeah, no joke," replied Ember.

"Alright, no need to get smart with me miss smart arse."

Ember scoffed and decided to let it go. They continued on stealthily and came across a small cave. They went through and started wandering around corridors and paths. After an hour or two, they came to a fork in the path. They decided to go left after an argument and merged out to an area with lots of bog and vines. In the centre of it all was a large tree. They went up to it and saw a doorway in one side of it. They went through it and found themselves in the midst of the elder of the swamp.

"Oh. Elder Magnus," said Ember tired, but excited. "We found you. Spyro has really crap directions, so it took us forever to find you."

**A/N: Noooooooooo Spyro, don't go out with Ember, noooooooooooooooooo! Find out what happens next in my next chapter. Review my story please. I have an idea where this will go so don't worry. (And in case you **_**haven't**_** realised yet, I'm structuring my chapters so that when the point of it is over, then it ends, so they might be long or short). *Pants* that's a lot to get through. *Pants***


	4. Back to the Dragon Village

**A/N: Soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I don't have the greatest excuse. My computer screen cracked and I had **_**heaps**_** of work to do. Just be grateful I'm still doing this story. The optional music is Crocodile Swamp.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Spyro the dragon …but I really want to.**

Chapter four:

"Well Ember, I'm not surprised. Spyro has never had good direction," Magnus said quickly.

"What," asked Spyro not paying attention.

"He said he understands your bad sense of direction," Ember replied.

"Oh," said Spyro with his head down.

"What can I do for you two," asked Magnus.

"I need to know more about Red the dragon," replied Spyro.

"Wait, Red? I haven't heard his name in a while. He was an evil son of a bitch… but before he was evil, he was absolutely bloody brilliant. He could use almost any element there was, which every dragon at the academy of the elements was shocked about, because, you see, only purple dragons could use more than one element, most being fire, but he could use many more. He could use fire, water, earth, air, ice, electricity and even life. When he was studying a book called 'The Hidden Power of the Elements', Red took his turn and became evil with his knowledge. He never showed mercy to his enemies."

Magnus began to sob a little.

"That is all I can tell you. You should find the elder in the Cloudy Domain. He'll tell you more."

"Cloudy Domain," repeated Spyro, "Got it."

"Before you two go, you should know this skill," said Magnus more perked up now, "the 'Poll Spin'. Just jump up to a poll and grab onto it with your tail. Spin around the poll and jump to reach higher places. It's very useful when your wings are tired."

"Thanks Magnus," said Ember, "See ya."

"Wait. Before you go, you should grab some food and water. You look weary."

Spyro and Ember nodded and made their way to Elder Magnus' food supply. They both took one sheep's leg and a bowl of water. They munched on the food happily and drank till they could drink no more. When they finished, they put the bowls of water into Magnus' sink and began to head for the exit. Out of the corner of his eye, Spyro saw a light gem tucked under Magnus' bed in a box. He walked over to it and took it out.

"Hey Magnus, can we keep this light gem," asked Spyro, "We need it for our journey."

"Hmm? Oh sure Spyro," replied Magnus.

Spyro absorbed the gem and walked out with Ember.

(Play music now) The two of them walked past the 'tree house' and into cave behind it. They ventured through the entrance and halted almost immediately. Out on nowhere, a spider appeared and scared the hell out of both of them.

"Ahhh," cried Ember from shock.

Spyro quickly and brutally killed the spider by tearing off its head and flaming it until it was just a pile of ash. Gems appeared and Spyro absorbed them.

"I'm getting tired of carrying sooo much stuff in a small gem. It gets heavy after a while," commented Spyro.

"I always wondered how you carried your stuff. I though Sparks did it," said Ember.

"He does, but when he's not here, I carry it in a cleverly hidden gem in a slot in my chest," Spyro said back.

Ember started to observe Spyro's chest until she saw the small red gem.

"Ohhhhh," muttered Ember.

They duo continued through the cave and came across a chest. This one was not locked however. Ember opened it up to find a pink dragon egg inside dotted with daisies. She showed it to Spyro and he sighed hard. He absorbed it and looked at the Sun.

"Listen Ember, I think we should head back to the Dragon Village. The Sun is going down and we have loads of items that we need to drop off somewhere," suggested Spyro.

"Sure Spyro," agreed Ember.

Spyro could tell she was tired and needed a rest. He yawned and decided he too was sleepy.

(Stop playing here) Spyro and Ember turned around and headed back the way they came. They passed the 'tree house'; they went through the cave, snuck past the Crocodiles and into the cave that lead to the Village. Walking through the cave was the exact same it was earlier in the day, but another gnorc had been put on duty.

"I'll let you take this one Ember," said Spyro exhaustedly.

Ember flew over behind the gnorc are shoved it over the edge of the abyss. It gave a cry has it fell and then; silence.

"Nice one," commented Spyro smiling.

"Thanks, Spyro," replied Ember also smiling.

They exited the cave and headed back to their respective houses. Spyro bid Ember a good night and went to his house. In summary, his house was two storeys and was built into a small cliff-side. It had a kitchen, lounge room, master bedroom and guest bedroom. All in all, it was a normal house. Spyro headed for his bedroom and leaped onto his bed. He got himself comfy and was soon asleep.

**A/N: Sorry about any mistakes. I give this a proof read later. I set up a poll for ideas on what I should do for my next chapter. Should I go back to the main quest or should I do side bits in the Dragon Village? It's up to you. Please review.**


	5. Flames Little Fantasy

**A/N: I'm back baby and I've got a story. Miss me? Probably not. You probably want to strangle me and slice my throat with Spyro's own claw. I've been busy playing Minecraft and doing unexciting homework. Well anyway, I'm writing whenever I can. Enjoy the chapter. (You know the drill with music; extended and play when text says so. It's the Dragon Villiage)**

**Elemental O' Power**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Spyro the Dragon or anything associated with the game apart from this book**

Chapter 5

The Sun's light crept through the trees and onto the grassy meadows. Spyro woke with a stir and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and hopped off his bed and walked to his bed-side chest. He opened it and removed the items collected from the day before. He dumped them on the floor and looked at them thoughtfully. He took his leather wallet from the chest and deposited all the gems he could fit in; a grand total of 999 pink gems worth of gems. Spyro grunted in frustration

"One more away from 1000 gems and my wallet is overflowing. What idiot made this," said Spyro angrily.

He turned it over. 'Moneybag's moneybags was stitched on the back with Moneybag's face on it.

"Of course," said Spyro sighing heavily, "but you could've made it tad bigger to fit _one_ more gem."

He put his wallet down and reached for a belt that was situated on top of his formal clothes draw. He rarely wore those clothes. They were only for special occasions like his relatives' weddings or 21st birthdays. His belt was made of bull leather painted brown and seamed with brown string. Its buckle was a simple standard design and was made of bronze and was painted nickel. Spyro wrapped it around his waist and buckled it up. He grabbed his wallet and attached it to the belt by fitting the top in between his scales and the belt tightly. He left his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He opened his cooling cupboard and took out some steak. Spyro set it down on the table and headed for another cupboard and took out a glass cup. He filled it up with water from a bucket near his sink. He sat down at his table and began to eat his meal. When Spyro was done, he put his dishes in the sink.

"Where could Sparx be," enquired Spyro, "I really need him to carry some of my items."

Spyro decided to go out and look for Sparx and get some more supplies.

(Play music here)

Spyro walked out of his house and started walking towards the marketplace hoping to find Sparx there. He walked through the grassy field slowly taking in the beautiful surroundings of flowers and trees. Spyro stopped under the shade of a big Silverwood tree when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Spyro, where are you," it cried, "Spyrooooo!"

On the east horizon, Spyro saw a small, red figure slowly approaching the tree and calling out for Spyro. It was Flame. Flame kept of walking to the tree Spyro was under.

"Flame," exclaimed Spyro, "How ya doing? I haven't seen you in ages. Where've ya been?"

"Spyro, thank the ancestors I've found you," said Flame, "I've been looking for you since yesterday. It seems that the world is in jeopardy again. I wanted to know if I could actually help you this time. After the other four times this kind of this happened and I offered help, you simply rejected me and did it yourself. But this time I'm sure you'll need my help."

"Funny you should say that Flame because, this time I think I want all the help I can get," said Spyro looking at Flame with all seriousness, "I'm actually letting Ember help too."

Upon hearing 'Ember', Flame lost all focus and started staring into space with calm and dreamy eyes. This confirmed Spyro's theory that Flame had the _biggest_ crush on Ember. Spyro started this theory since Flame and Ember once went down to the lake to skim stones five years back.

"_Five years,_" counted Spyro in his thoughts, "_Too long to go without any hint of affection towards Ember directly_."

"Yo, Flame, snap out of that trance of yours and start spilling your guts about what you think of Ember," said Spyro snapping his fingers.

"Huh what," said Flame back from his imagination.

"I said let's find Ember and Sparx so we may progress with this saving the world business," replied Spyro changing the subject completely."

"Oh yeah," remembered Flame, "We also should stock on supplies before we leave for where ever."

"The exact reason I brought my wallet."

Flame and Spyro continued to the marketplace. They passed through the suburban area of the dragon village where most of the population lived, one of them being Ember. Spyro and Flame made their way through the suburb and headed for Ember's residence. She lived alone and had no real companionship at home, one of the reasons why she wanted to marry Spyro. Ember's house was virtually the same as Spyro's; in fact all the houses were almost identical. Ember's door was made of mahogany cut so fine that it felt like it you were running your hand over wet glass. Its colour was a mixture of marigold and red making look like it was an ember. Spyro and Flame walked up the Embers door and knocked on it thrice. No one answered. They knocked again; still nothing.

"Where could Ember be," asked Flame.

He was answered very quickly as Ember was right behind them and gave a small cough to announce her presence. They both jumped and Ember gave a small giggle.

"Geez Ember, just stick to the tap of the shoulder," remarked Spyro.

"What? Did I scare the legendary purple dragon," asked Ember smiling.

Spyro gave a sarcastic laugh whilst Flame couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well let's get some supplies for the journey and find Sparx," suggested Spyro.

"Yeah, we should get as much as we can cause I think this will be a _long_ journey," agreed Ember.

The three of them made their way to the marketplace which was situated on the far side of the village; a good walk for dragons like Spyro who lived far away from the market. They arrived in the market at the food portion which was the first thing on the list. They bought 5 hunks of beef, 15 hunks of sheep and 10 chickens. They all loved sheep and chicken. They then bought three canteens filled with water and a small flask of milk. They then made their way to the utilities section. They bought a small hatchet, an oil lantern and some oil. That was all they needed. Now how they were going to carry everything. Flame took the hatchet, lantern and the canteens, Ember took the beef and half the chickens and Spyro took the sheep and the rest of the chickens. They started to walk to the swamp bridge, but couldn't move cause of the load.

"This is too heavy," remarked Flame, "Spyro, can't you find Sparx or find another way to transport these items?"

"Did someone say my name," said a small voice.

A small orange-yellow orb floated in front of them.

"Sparx," exclaimed Spyro, "thank the ancestors you're here. Can you carry some on these things? I'll carry the rest in my gem.

"Okay Spyro, but this is last time I do this sort of job," said Sparx taking up the job.

"Well the job will last for a while," explained Spyro, "Adventure calls."

Sparx sighed and absorbed most of the stuff and Spyro absorbed the rest into his gem.

"Well let's go."

"Wait, Spyro, how are you taking the rest of the stuff," asked Flame.

"Well Flame, Ember already knows, but I have this small gem in my chest that can absorb items and unload them," explained Spyro.

He took of his belt and absorbed it and his wallet too. Flame stared at Spyro in awe.

"Let's go before midday arrives," suggested Ember.

"Agreed," agreed Flame, Spyro and Sparx.

They left for the swamp bridge to continue their adventure.

(Stop playing here)

**A/N: Yay a long chapter for once! Hope you enjoyed this one. Continue to read this series. I'm still doing both stories, I'm just not writing too much at the moment. My excuse was that I took a break from writing and went onto Minecraft as mentioned above. I'll still write when possible. Keep that in mind.**


	6. The Dark Gem of the Swamp

**A/N: (Siren blasts) this is not a drill! I have just updated this story! Move to positions and read the chapter! (Play Crocodile Swamp extended. Or is it Crocovile Swamp?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the Dragon. If I did, then I'd be his dad.**

Chapter 6

Spyro, Ember, Flame and Sparx started their way to find the Dark Gems scattered in the swamp. They went through the entrance cave and came to the abyss. Another gnorc was stationed at the end of it. Spyro sighed heavily.

"These guys never seem to end," Spyro said with frustration, "Hey Flame. You wanna take this one?"

"You're actually letting me kill something," said Flame in disbelief, "whenever I try to, you always pop up and steal the kill and-"

"Are you going to kill it or not," cut in Spyro, "cause I could always do it."

"No, no; I'll do it."

Flame flew over the abyss and landed with a thud. The gnorc's ears twitched and it turned around only to be stabbed in the chest and sliced across the throat by the tail blade of the young red dragon. The gnorc fell to his knees and flopped flat on his face; dead.

"You just got owned," Flame smugly remarked towards the dead gnorc.

The gnorc disappeared and left nothing but a few green gems behind. Flame picked them up and handed them to Sparx.

Spyro and Ember leaped over the gap and extended their wings. They landed on the other side near Flame

"Moving on."

(Start playing here)

They continued walking along the obvious path jumping occasionally over gaps, coming to the open clearing in swamp with all the vines that tried to murder Spyro and Ember. They decided to avoid that area as to not get killed by plants. As they ventured into the body of the swamp, Flame noticed a dark radiance above a small tower. He stopped to inspect it further.

"Hey uh, Spyro, Ember; I think I've found one of those dark gems," Flame said.

"Huh, where," Spyro said alertly.

Flame pointed to the spot where he saw the dark lightening and goo. Spyro flew up to it quickly and Ember and Flame flew close behind. They reached what looked like a small alcove in a tower and saw the dark purple gem pulsating its evil energy into the near-by environment. Ember gave the gem a little flick with her talon; nothing happened. Flame gave it more of a bash by ramming into it with his horns; little fragments broke of before re-joining with the original cluster. Spyro performed a horn dive onto it and the gem smashed into oblivion.

"Show off," muttered Flame under his breath.

"Okay one down one to go," stated Spyro.

"Um; Spyro, it's actually two more to go," corrected Ember.

"Whatever," retorted Spyro.

"Burn," whispered Flame from behind.

Ember and Spyro shot him an irritated glance, silencing him. Nothing more was spoken. The trio glided down and was immediately intercepted by two crocodiles with bone clubs and three crocodiles with exploding boomerangs. They all took a step back.

"Uh, Ember, Flame; take the boomerangs, I'll take the clubs.

Ember and Flame nodded and engaged the enemy head on. Spyro leapt over his foes and started melee combat with them. The crocodiles simultaneously threw their boomerangs at Spyro whilst trying to avoid his talons. Spyro dove under the boomerangs and sliced two of the croc's chests open; blood spewed everywhere. The last croc had determination all over his face. He got into his fighting stance and rushed at Spyro. Spyro simply side-stepped and watched as the crocodile fell and drowned in the swamp water. Ember and Flame took one club croc each. Flame charged at the crocodile smashing into it with full force, sending it flying into a wall. The impact killed it instantly. Ember had more difficulty. Ember circled around the croc waiting its move. The croc did a facade move and Ember fell for it. She leapt at the croc with maw open. The croc anticipated this and smashed her face with the club. Flame saw her struggling against the crocodile and decided to act.

"I'm coming Ember," he shouted charging at the crocodile head on.

The crocodile turned his head and went wide-eyed. Flame rammed into the crocodile, puncturing its hide. Blood poured from the croc's wound and the croc growled menacingly. Flame was not intimidated and flamed the croc with all the fire within. The crocodile was nothing but a pile of ashes; it was no more.

"Thanks Flame," thanked Ember as she stood up from the ground, "you really helped me out there."

Flame turned red and just acted casual about it.

"Uh… It was… uh… no… pro-problem Ember. I'd… uh… hate… to see you get hurt."

Ember smile was beaming and it made Flame really happy. He was still nervous, but tried to show no sign of it. He failed miserably.

"Aw… that's so sweet of you Flame," said Ember, "thinking about me before yourself. That's so sweet."

Ember walked up to Flame and gave him a brief hug. Flames face was not any better than it was before. It was even worse. His face was flaming red and he was stammering quite a lot. Nothing he said was understood. Flame returned the hug and smiled at Ember who was giggling a little at Flames face. Spyro saw the events unfold before him and shot Flame a proud look and gave him a thumbs up (well… claw). Spyro coughed.

"Now, back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh! Uh… we were just… uh...," they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the act," replied Spyro unconvinced.

"Whatever do you mean," asked Ember.

"You know exactly what I mean," replied Spyro, "but like I said, 'let's get back to the matter at hand. Hm?"

Ember and Flame agreed and they set off for the exit. They passed through the tunnels they'd gone through virtually a thousand times and got back to the Dragon Village.

(Stop here)

Dusk arrived and they were all quite far away from their respective houses. It was time to camp under the stars.

"Let's prepare ourselves," suggested Spyro, "Flame, you go grab some wood for the fire, Ember you get some food from Sparx, Sparx you give the food to Ember and I'll go fill up the canteens."

Everyone did as Spyro told and brought back, wood, food and water. They were all set for the night. Flame lit the fire whilst Ember cooked to food. Spyro came back with the water and they all took a drink from the canteens. As night fell, they had eaten, drunk and got warm and cosy by the fire. They lay down in the grass waiting for sleep to overtake them, thinking about the day before them and the events that happened. Sparx didn't care what happened that day, he was just glad to rest finally, Flame was really happy to get really close to Ember for the first time, Spyro was happy to see Flame and Ember share a hug because he knew it would let him off the hook and Ember was happy to share an embrace with Flame. She thought it felt good to her; she had a warm and fuzzy feeling inside her. She thought she started to feel an attraction for Flame; she may have found her perfect match.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so if you want to give me some prompts, PM me. R&R**

**PS: I'm thinking on changing my pen name to something that reflects me more, like the Hero of Winds or something like that. Let me know on what you think via PM.**


End file.
